Exploration
'Classes & Instructors' * Kids OutDoor Club -''Golden Gate Park, San Francisco'' - Age: All Ages - "Believe that the great outdoors is a platform for health, happiness and success. Many of us were fortunate to spend our time after school and in the summer outdoors with our friends- climbing trees, meeting friends, collecting frogs, playing football or soccer or baseball, or making mud pies in the rain. Kids Outdoor Club allows our own children to do just that. At Kids Outdoor Club, children are encouraged to explore, experiment, and create. We call this “self-directing” their experiences." 'Equipment' 'Group Outings' *Living Arts Kinetic Experience (L.A.K.E.) is an interdisciplinary outdoor experiential learning program at Leonard Lake Reserve. Our exploration trips give participants a unique opportunity to practice stewardship ethics, learn new life skills, and become more environmentally conscious. *Tom Brown Jr's Tracker School - Tracking and Wilderness Survival School * Headwaters Outdoor School - Mount Shasta ''- At Headwaters Outdoor School in Northern California we teach primitive skills Earth People have used throughout time to survive in kinship with the Earth. Skills include Wilderness Survival, Tracking, Edible and Medicinal Plants, Nature Awareness, Earth Philosophy and many others. We also offer custom classes for schools, groups, and individuals. Ages 10 and up. *Outward Bound (national organization with a Bay Area chapter) - Outward Bound is a non-profit educational organization and expedition school that serves people of all ages and backgrounds through active learning experiences and expeditions that inspire character development, self-discovery and service both in and out of the classroom. * Pie Ranch – ''Pescadero - Since 2005, Pie Ranch has operated as a working farm, hosting youth from regional high schools to participate in farm-based programs and activities. Pie Ranch also works with educators and community collaborators in diverse urban, suburban and rural settings to help students apply what they’ve learned at Pie Ranch in their daily lives. In addition, Pie Ranch mentors aspiring farmers as resident apprentices who spend a full year immersed in all aspects of farm operations and marketing. *Nature Bridge (San Francisco, Golden Gate, Yosemite, and other locations)- NatureBridge connects young people to the wonder and science of nature in the world’s best classrooms—our national parks. Each year, 30,000 students take part in our three- to five-day field science programs. *TrackersBAY – Bay Area ''- Trackers Earth exists to re-create a village of people connected through family and the land. We lead the way in education and collaborative organization. Our method is to revive outdoor lore and traditional skills, working to restore the common sense that is no longer common. Our vision is to help foster a deep appreciation for the natural world and community. Summer Camps - Ages 4-17 Unforgettable summer camp adventures. Camp themes include outdoor skills, kayaking, story role-playing, archery and more. *National Outdoor Leadership School (national program with classes in CA) - The mission of the National Outdoor Leadership School is to be the leading source and teacher of wilderness skills and leadership that serve people and the environment. 'Family' 'Free Play Ideas' 'Guides & Maps & Books' 'Organizations/Clubs' *Climbing for Kids - Take at risks kids from around the bay area on both local training hikes and extended trips. They provide gear and funding. Register for a climb. Training hikes are open for all youths. For insurance purposes, all Training Hike participants must RSVP a minimum of 2 days prior to the hike. There must also be a minimum of 3 Training Hike participants registered in order for the hike to occur. The organization also provide free gear for mountaineering trips. * Inner City Outings - Sierra Club - ''Various US locations ''- Program teaches self-reliance outside an urban setting. Kids are encouraged to take an active role in protecting the environment. * National Conservation Crew - Age 15-19 - Outdoor, '''Tuition-free', High School Summer Program. Take a hands-on approach to preserving America's national parks, forests, and wildlife refuges. Join a Crew of high school students for a summer of adventure and giving back!